legendofdragoonfandomcom-20200214-history
Dart Feld
Dart Feld is the protagonist of The Legend of Dragoon. He is the son of Zieg and Claire Feld, and was one of the only survivors of the tragedy that befell the town of Neet, in which a mysterious "Black Monster" attacked and razed the town, killing everyone he knew including his father and his mother. After the attack, he found the memento his father carried, and took it with him. This memento proves to be more valuable as the story progresses as it's latent power is unlocked, revealing itself to be the Dragoon spirit of the Red Eye Dragon, which was carried by his father during the Dragon Campaign. This much is unknown to him when his journey begins however, when a band of Sandoran soldiers sack the village of Seles and kidnap his friend Shana. His journey begins on the trail of the kidnappers and will take him across many lands and kingdoms. Personality Dart is very nice and friendly in his daily life, although he's also sometimes goofy and silly that makes him quite a joker sometimes. Dart's also not a fond reader (as it's seen at Lavitz's home library). He is a man who always seeks revenge to whoever that did harm someone precious to him. But because of that Dart is extremely loyal to any of his friends and family. Abilities & Attributes Dart is an expert swordwielder on the party and he has an extremely balanced attributes. Dart can both be extremely powerful or very weak sometimes depends on luck when he was the enemies main target on not. He possesses high Strength, Magic Power and Speed (even the second fastest in the entire party after Meru) along with decent power of Defense, Magic Defense and HP. He also has the most additions 3 balanced additions, 2 SP specialized additions and 2 Damage specialized Additions. The timing of his additions isn't too fast or too slow except for Madness Hero, which makes his additions are quite easy to use Additions See Additions Total Strikes* includes the attack that starts the Addition Double Slash Gained at the beginning of the game Total Strikes:* 2 Volcano Gained at Level Two Total Strikes:* 4 Burning Rush Gained at Level Eight Total Strikes:* 3 Crush Dance Gained at Level Fifteen Total Strikes:* 5 Madness Hero Gained at Level 22 Total Strikes:* 6 Moon Strike Gained at Level 29 Total Strikes:* 7 Blazing Dynamo Gained at Level 29 +Master all additions Total Strikes:* 8 Dragoon Red-eyed Dragoon Dart like his father Zeig, takes control of the Dragoon of the Red-eyed Dragon, as a Dragoon, his attacks are enchanted with the element of fire, and his magical abilities reflect this as well. Also his attributes are greatly enhanced. While he is not the first Dragoon that is met in the game, he is the first of the player characters to earn a Dragoon Spirit. He does this early within the story, compared to other characters which join later on and becomes one of the most powerful Dragoons in existence. His magical abilities are as follows. Dart is attuned to Fire magic, while in Dragoon form, his additions and magical attacks will cause fire damage, he will also gain a bonus, regardless of his magical attack when using an attack item which causes fire damage. His elemental opposite, which is water will do more damage when used against him, and he will cause less damage when using water attuned items against enemies, even those who are fire attuned. This weakness makes him a very easy party member to lose in a fight against a large number of water attuned creatures, especially those that use a great deal of magic, so it is advised to keep an eye on Dart during these fights. Divine Dragoon The Second Dragoon form that only useable by Dart. The spirit is obtained from Lloyd's dying wish after he fought Melbu Frahma along with the Dragon Buster. In this Dragoon Form, Dart's attribute enhanced even greater than the Red-eyed Dragoon; His strength, Defense, Magic Power and Defense are nearly max, except for his speed (possible due to his armor is heavier than his 6 wings can endure). Dart's element also changed from Fire to None, which caused Dart lost his weakness and strength against water-types. This form however this form only has 2 magic attacks with non-element base. The appearance of the form are also different from other Dragoons which other dragoon only has transformed armor and 2 wings, this form armor's dominate Dart's base red armor and turns it completely become a dragon body shaped armor rather than human's armor and the wings are 6 not only 2. In addition, his size became even larger than a giganto. Story Chapter 1: The Serdian War The game starts off with Dart coming back to his hometown of Seles after a 5 year journey to find the Black Monster. He finds it devastated and learns about the kidnap of Shana. After that he takes off to Hellena Prison to rescue Shana. He meets Lavitz Slambert, a knight in the knighthood for King Albert in the Kingdom of Bales. Lavitz decides to help Dart rescue Shana. They then get in a fight against the head warden in Hellena Prison, Fruegel. Dart in the beginning thinks of Shana as her baby sister. Later the group goes to see King Albert. They go through the cave, Limestone Cave. In here the group fights Urobolus. After the fight, something weird happens to Shana. Dart wonders what has happened to Shana over the years. They meet Albert in the Capital Bales and he tells them to go fend off the dragon Feyrbrand in the nearby fort, Hoax. The group arrives and later at night they get attacked by the Sandora Army. After the fight against the Elite Soldier, Dart and Lavitz get in a fight against Kongol, the last of the Gigantos. Near the end of the fight. Rose, the girl who saved him earlier tells him to use his dragoon spirit. Dart turns into the Red-Eye Dragoon, a Dragon Knight. After Rose teaches Dart about the Dragoons, she joins the party as a rapier wielder and the Black Dragoon. thumb|500px|left|He is so brave and reliable The group goes through the Marshlands, and into the Volcano Villude. Later through the Volcano, Shana again is perturbed by an unknown ailment, preceding the activation of a Virage, a Wingly minion that crawls out of its fiery grave in the lava to fight them. The group destroy it and it sinks back into the magma. While trying to leave the volcano the group encounter and defeat the Fire Bird. In the Nest of Dragon, Shana feels physically sick, not the mental disturbance from before. Seeking a remedy for Shana, they fall into a lair; the lair of the traitor Greham and Feybrand, who it seems has been controlled by Greham all this time. Before he dies, Greham confesses his misdeeds, and the Jade Dragoon Spirit is passed onto Lavitz. Shana is overcome by her illness and passes out; the group goes to Loha to seek a cure. Shana is left in the care of a physician, who prescribes a cure: Dragoni Plant, which can only be found in the nearby Shrine of Shirley. Drake the Bandit has appointed himself guardian of Shirley's Shrine, and sets them many obstacles and puzzles, culminating in a confrontation at the top of the temple complex. Drake is overcome, and the spirit of Shirley, former White Dragoon and keeper of the White Silver Dragoon Spirit appears, and presents them with a trial to prove their worthiness to receive the Dragoon Spirit; a test of questions to see what is in their hearts. The group goes back to Lohan and as Dart attempts to heal Shana with the Spirit, the spirit accepts her as the new master of the White Silver Dragon. A carnival in Lohan is being held to accompany an Ultimate Fighting Competition; Dart enrolls in the competition, finding that his old friend Haschel is also enrolled. After a series of fights Dart faces the competitor the whole tournament is talking about, Lloyd, and finds him to be an unbeatable opponent. The group is about to leave Lohan when a wounded knight of Bales staggers into town; he tells Sir Lavitz that King Albert was taken to Hellena Prison by Fruegel. The party infiltrate Hellena Prison; a trapdoor opens underneath them and they face the fate of so many prisoners before them: the monster Jiango, waiting in the caves beneath for its next meal. Jiango is defeated and the group finds a way out of the caverns, find Fruegel and finish him for good. As the party draws near to the captive Albert, the Hooded Man extracts the Moon Gem, one of the Divine Moon Objects, from its hidden place inside his chest. Lavitz turns into a dragoon and rushes towards the Hooded Man, who draws a weapon Rose knows to be the Dragon Buster, a legendary ancient weapon from the Dragon Campaign. Lavitz is fatally impaled, and the man's hood comes off, revealing him to be the unbeatable Lloyd. Lavitz dies among friends, and his Dragoon Spirit chooses Albert. Dart promises to avenge his death. The group leaves Hellena Prison and returns to Seles, and they all decide to go to Kazas to end the war. Through a secret pathway in Kazas, they find the Great Commander, who is dismayed at the turn of events spiralling out of his control. He decries Fruegel torching of Seles when a simple kidnapping would have sufficed, and decleares that his majesty Doel has gone mad ever since he allied with a Hooded Man. Kongol, heavily armored, guards the entrance to Emperor Doel's chamber. Kongol invokes the right of a warrior shamed by defeat to die an honorable death, but the group persuades him to seek honor, and the possible whereabouts of other Gigantos, in their company. Emperor Doel awaits the party in his chamber, and reveals himself to be the host of the Violet Dragoon Spirit Doel is fatally injured and tells them that Lloyd is heading to Tiberoa. Doel dies and the discusses their options. Haschel says he has no reason to follow them anymore, but the Violet Dragoon spirit chooses Hachel as its new master. The group sets out to Tiberoa. Chapter 2: The Platinum Shadow Weapons * Broad Sword +2 * Bastard Sword +7 * Heat Blade +18 Fire element * Falchion +26 * Mind Crush +34 Confuse * Fairy Sword +39 * Claymore +44 * Soul Eater +75 -10% HP / turn (Polter Armor) Trivia *Dart is the only direct descendant from one of the original dragoon *Dart is the only dragoon who is chosen to unleash 2 dragoon spirits (Red-eyed Dragon and Divine Dragoon) and known as the most powerful dragoon, even if he's compared with the original dragoons *Untold in the story but can be detected that Dart and Haschel are actually blood-related (Grandson and Grandfather) because Dart's mother is the daughter of Haschel *The Red-eyed Dragoon Magic number is written 175% damage to all enemies but it may be a mistake in the programming the actual number is 75%, if you see thoroughly the number of damage cause by it is the same by Final Burst Category:Playable characters Category:Party members Category:Dragoons